Penguin lovers
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Kidou x Sakuma! Three-shot. This is a story dedicated to my sweet little sister Violet-chan, aka VioletStarDreamer! She's the best! The OC Miyuru belongs to her. Mamere belongs, of course, to me. Please read and review! Me and Violet-chan don't like flames! Lots of love! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo


_**~ Penguin lovers ~**_

**Kidou x Sakuma**

**Chapter One: Admit it!**

Sakuma's P.O.V.

It was a normal day at Teikoku High for me. Soccer practice was almost at its end and I already said goodbye to the team, because I had to pick my little twin sisters up from kindergarten. They were first graders. I smiled. It reminded me of my own time at Teikoku Gakuen. Now, I was fifteen years old and sat in my first year of High School.

''See you tomorrow, Sakuma.'' Genda said to me, when I walked towards the dressing rooms.

I smiled.

''See you guys tomorrow!'' I replied.

I let my eyes glide over the field and stopped at a certain goggled boy, who's been my best friend for ages. He grinned at me.

''Say hi to Mamera and Miyuru for me.'' He said.

''I will.'' I replied.

Mamera and Miyuru were both eight years old and still in the special Teikoku kindergarten, where only the smartest toddlers were allowed to enter. After Teikoku kindergarten, they would enroll in Teikoku Gakuen and finally in Teikoku High. After I got changed into my casual clothes, I left Teikoku High and walked towards the Teikoku kindergarten building, who wasn't far away from my own school building. I waited patiently on the school yard, until I saw a bunch of kids running out of the building in front of me. Between them, I recognized a girl with waist-length, straight, white blond hair and big, innocent-looking, ice blue eyes with long lashes.

''Mamera.'' I said with a smile.

She hold hands with a girl with mid-back, straight, raven black hair and big, chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks in it.

''Miyuru.'' I said.

They both had a pale-fair skin.

''Jirou-nii-san!'' They both squealed when they saw me.

They ran towards me and clenched themselves around my legs. I rubbed both their heads.

''Hi sweeties! Have you been good girls today?'' I asked.

''Hai! ~ '' They both replied.

I smiled, while I looked at my twin sisters. It was hard to believe they were twins, since they didn't look alike at all. But they really were. Mamera was the older twin though.

''I played on the horizontal bar.'' Miyuru said happy.

''And I played with a jump rope.'' Mamera added.

I smiled.

''That sounds really fun.'' I replied.

''How was soccer practice?'' Mamera asked me.

''Soccer practice went fine. You both receive the greetings of Kidou.'' I replied.

''Yuuto-kun! ~ '' Both girls exclaimed.

They knew Kidou very well. Since he came a lot over at our place, he treated Mamera and Miyuru as his own sisters.

''Shall we go home?'' I asked.

''Hai!'' The twins replied.

Mamera took my left hand, while Miyuru grabbed my right one. Together, we walked home.

''Ne, Jirou-nii-san, why are you acting so gloomy?'' Miyuru asked me, while she looked at me with her mesmerizing eyes.

I looked a bit shocked.

''Gloomy? I'm not acting gloomy.'' I defended myself.

''You are!'' Mamera said.

I sighed. The twins were way too good in reading people's attitudes.

''What's wrong, Jirou-nii-san?'' Miyuru asked worried.

I looked in the distance.

''It's nothing to worry about, sweeties.'' I replied.

''Awwhh… Not fair!'' Mamera pouted.

We reached our home. We lived with the three of us. Our parents died an early death. Mom died when the twins were born and my father died during a terrible robbery. Ever since then, I cared for the twins with the money they left behind. It was a lot of money, so I didn't had to worry that we would become poor. I was lucky my father runned a successful business before he died. I got enough money to pay the rent and to do grocery shopping and that kind of stuff. People often offered to take care for us, but I refused. I wanted to be the one who raised the twins, since all I have is them.

''Girls, I'm going to make my homework first, okay? After that, I'll start cooking dinner.'' I said.

''Hai!'' The twins replied.

They positioned themselves in front of the TV and watched their favorite cartoon, while I made my homework at the kitchen table. After half an hour, the door bell rang. I frowned and walked towards the front door. My eyes widened when I spotted my best friend.

''Kidou…'' I said.

''Yuuto-kun ~ '' The twins exclaimed, while they ran towards the door and hugged the game strategist.

''Hi girls.'' He replied, while he patted them on the head, then, he focused his glare at me.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

Kidou stepped inside.

''I thought you could use some company.'' He replied.

''Why?'' I asked, while I closed the door again.

''Sakuma, you haven't been acting really happy these last days. To be honest, I'm worried about you.'' Kidou said, while he sat down on a kitchen chair.

The twins returned back to their cartoon and I sat down in opposite of him.

''What do you mean?'' I asked slowly.

''Is everything all right, Sakuma?'' Kidou replied to that.

I bit my lip. Today, I really had dropped my guard. First the twins and now Kidou.

''There's nothing to worry about.'' I said.

''Really?'' Kidou asked, while he raised an eyebrow.

I sighed.

''Really.'' I lied.

''Sakuma, you know I hate it when you lie. We're best friends. You can tell me anything.'' Kidou said.

I didn't dare to look at him anymore.

''Can you please… go?'' I asked.

I could see Kidou's eyes widen behind his glasses.

''What? Why?'' He replied.

I saw the twins listening to our conversation too.

''Nane, Jirou-nii-san? Why does Yuuto-kun have to go?'' Mamera asked.

Miyuru pouted.

''You're acting strange, nii-san.'' She added.

Kidou looked at the twins and looked then back at me.

''See, even your sisters noticed something's wrong.'' He said.

I stood roughly up.

''ENOUGH ALREADY!'' I shouted.

Kidou's eyes widened, Mamera started to cry and Miyuru backed away with big eyes.

''Nii-san… you're scary.'' Miyuru said with a trembling voice.

''Sakuma, you really didn't need to raise your voice in that extend!'' Kidou said to me, while he walked to the twins and comfort them.

''Don't tell me what to do.'' I hissed back.

Kidou turned around to face me and I saw he was totally shocked now.

''Sakuma… what's going on with you? You never acted like that towards me.'' Kidou said shocked.

''It's none of your business. Now, go already!'' I said.

Kidou stood up and walked towards the corridor. Before he left my house, he turned around one last time and shook his head.

''If you still want to talk about it, feel free to visit me.''

Then, he left. I walked back to the living room with a growl and sat down on the kitchen chair. I saw the twins still staring scared at me. Mamera still sobbed and Miyuru just sat there with an open mouth. I sighed and walked towards them.

''Look, nii-san is sorry. Will you two forgive me?'' I asked.

Mamera sobbed one more time, before she hugged me tightly. Miyuru also wrapped her arms around me. I considered that as a yes.

''Well, I finished my homework. Shall I make dinner?'' I asked.

''Hai!'' The twins replied.

Then, I walked towards the kitchen and prepared dinner. Still, I couldn't get one thought out of my way. One thought that had been bugging me for a couple of weeks now and what's driving me crazy.

''No, you're not gay.'' I said to myself. ''You don't have feelings for him. That's impossible.''

But the more I thought about it, the more I knew that I couldn't deny it.

''I'm in love with Kidou Yuuto…''

_**~ End of Chapter ~**_

**Mamera: And? Did you all like it? I want to dedicate this story to VioletStarDreamer, my little sweet sister. The OC Miyuru belongs to her. Mamera is my own, of course. Please read and review! Bye! xoxo**


End file.
